A-man
by Chooch77
Summary: A mishap happens with a spell that is cast and Xander is left with the powers of the costume that he was in. The catch: he is stuck in the DC universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with a new story! This story is going to be a Buffy and Justice League story! This is the first one that I am doing, so I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, and gore and language**

**Pairings: Xander/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the stuff that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Xander looked around at all of the costumes that were around the store. He saw that he could not afford to buy a full costume and only had the money to buy separate parts of a costume.

He looked around and saw Superman's cape, Batman's utility belt, green skin paint for J'onn, Hawkgirl's mace and wings, Gear's bracers, Static's gloves, the Lantern's ring, Doctor Fate's cowl, Wonder woman's bracelets, and Flash's suit.

Seeing those items, something that was known to be bad occurred. Xander had an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Xander felt pretty good about his costume. He was sure that he would impress a lot of people with it.

Xander knocked on the door and Joyce Summers answered it.

Joyce, dressed in an Elektra outfit, was shocked at what she saw Xander was in.

Xander had Fate's helmet on his head, covering his face, Flash's body suit on without the signature lightning strike, Superman's cape with two holes, allowing Hawkgirl's wings through them, He also had Gear's bracers on all of his joints, his skin was painted a light green, he had a mace attached to him, his arms had wonder woman's bracers and Static's gloves on, with a hole under it for him to have the Lantern's ring, and he had gills on his neck and a utility belt on him.

"Who are you going as, Xander?" Joyce asked.

"I'm going as someone that I created, I call him: A-man!" Xander said with a chuckle.

Joyce just blinked at the weird name and waited for an explanation of it.

"I combined the name for the atomic bomb and the A-team, only in one person. I'm like a Chuck Norris on steroids with super powers!" Xander said.

Joyce sighed; at least it was still the same Xander as usual.

Buffy chose that moment to walk down the stairway in her princess costume.

Xander mock bowed at seeing her and Buffy giggled, yup, it was definitely Xander.

"Fair princess," Xander mocked, "I have come to protect thee."

Buffy laughed and did a fake curtsey.

The two couldn't take it anymore and started to break down laughing.

"Wait till you see-Casper." Buffy said before trailing off as she saw Willow come down the stairs in a bed sheet with holes in it.

Xander explained, "Ever since a Wonder Woman incident when we were twelve, which shall go unnamed, she's gone in a ghost costume."

Buffy just nodded and sighed.

They started taking the kids trick-or-treating and that was when things went more to hell than they already were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A-man blinked and looked around, this wasn't his city!

A-man continued to look around until he decided to go out and see what was going on with the screams of terror.

On the way out, A-man realized that he was still in California, but it felt different than it had before. It felt more chaotic.

A-man used Dr. Fate's powers to get out and look around. He saw that there were monsters running amuck of the place, yet it felt as though they were still human.

He saw a teenage girl that still looked human, and went up to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A-man said as he came up to her.

"Oh my God! Xander!" She shrieked at him.

"No, I am A-man." A-man said, he didn't have an identity to protect, so it didn't matter.

Willow groaned at that. Xander didn't have his memories either.

"I wish that there was a way to tell Xander what happened." She muttered under her breath.

A-man granted her wish and looked into her memories and saw that he was indeed inside of this Xander.

"Interesting," A-man mused, "It appears that this is an alternate dimension of sorts with me as a fictional character and where demons habitually come onto the Earth."

Willow was actually shocked OUT of her babble by that statement.

"How did you find that out?" Willow asked.

"I looked into your mind." A-man answered with a shrug.

Willow was shocked that someone could be that invasive.

A-man saw her about to go on a tirade and said, "Hey, I needed to make sure of what was going on and I read through your surface thoughts while you were babbling."

That stopped Willow short.

Before they could talk anymore, they heard a female screech.

"That sounds like Buffy," Willow shouted.

The two were about to take off running, but A-man halted them.

"I can go faster than you can right now." A-man said before he grabbed Willow bridal style and brought her to the location of the scream.

They saw Buffy surrounded by vampires and about to be killed.

Xander bashed through the vampires, set Willow down, and started fighting against all of the vampires.

"Tell this Giles what is going on and see if you can end this curse!" A-man shouted back to Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later, and the curse was ended.

Buffy realized that being a woman in the 18th century wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, especially when Angel said that he never liked them and thought them to be too arrogant for his likings.

Willow was back to being human, and was no longer intangible. However, that brought up the question of why A-man was able to touch her when she was a ghost.

They decided that it was because of Dr. Fate's powers.

The answer was far simpler than any magic spell. A-man had used his brain and assimilated Nth metal into his system so that magic wouldn't affect him, as he had gotten Superman's powers before and found that to be a bigger weakness than Kryptonite, which only caused him to sneeze.

Angel had gotten the cold shoulder and had left town for a little while to see if he could find Ethan Rayne after he had fled the town.

Spike had learned not to mess with the slayer, as her group was defending her.

But, all this brought up one question: where was Xander after the crisis was over?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander woke up and saw that his costume had come off.

However, even though the costume had come off, he could still feel the powers that he had gotten when he dressed up as A-man coursing through him, though not as powerful.

He looked around him and saw that he was in some type of dessert.

He looked every way and saw dessert for he didn't know how long it stretched for.

He turned on a different type of vision almost instinctively and looked and saw a sign far off that said, welcome to Texas.

Xander groaned, it would be a long way to civilization.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**This story starts before the Justice League starts, and he is going to meet a lot of heroes.**

**I hope for more ideas! Thanks for your support.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Buffy and DC universe. I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of it and I promise that I will try to stick with this one.**

**Same everything as the first chapter.**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

Xander had been in Texas for a few weeks and he had found out a lot.

The first thing that he had found out was that he obviously wasn't in Sunnydale anymore.

The second thing that he had found out was that he had kept the powers of A-man. That should have been obvious, but Xander wasn't really paying attention to it before.

He had tested his limits and found that his powers weren't as strong as A-man was.

Xander had also found out that he, Buffy, and the rest of his gang didn't exist here.

That had worried him for a bit, but he had gotten over it.

The thing that Xander was really pleased about though was that he was in the DC Universe. He didn't know which one specifically that he was in, but he could guess which one that he was in.

Xander would have bragged if Jessie was here.

He didn't know what he was going to do in this universe, but he knew that he would do something.

But, first, to find the Twinkies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gimme back my mone!" An old woman called out.

Xander immediately snapped to attention and saw that someone was stealing an old woman's purse.

Xander used his superior speed to catch up to the guy and then he tackled him.

Probably not the best idea given the fact that the guy had a gun.

The guy shot him through the shirt, a shot that would have stopped normal people, but Xander also had regenerative abilities.

Xander punched the guy in the face and then head-butted the guy into the cement.

The guy was down for the count at that moment.

"Thank you, sir, for helping the lady," A very female voice said to him.

Xander looked up to see a crouched over Supergirl.

"Do you need any help with that wound," She asked worriedly.

Xander shook his head and grabbed the knife that the thief had.

He then stabbed himself right where the bullet had penetrated and used the knife to pull the bullet out.

Xander then ripped his shirt and tied it around the wound. He only used one sleeve, though.

"I'm fine." Xander said.

The old lady then came over.

"Here you are, ma'am." Xander said respectfully.

He handed her purse over and just let her hug him.

Xander then checked the thief's pockets and nodded, the man had a wallet.

"Are you really going to take that guy's wallet?" Supergirl asked.

"Of course, it is legal, right?" Xander asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, it is, son." A gruff voice responded.

Xander looked around and saw a policeman looking at the thief's unconscious body with disgust.

"Also, the county would like to thank you by giving you a bit of money and a discount on county services." The policeman said.

"Do you do this with every crime, or just these ones?" Xander asked.

"Any time that a citizen goes out of their way to help a stranger in need, they deserve a reward. Heck, that's one of the reasons that we're paid so much!" The policeman laughed.

Xander just chuckled and said, "Are there any houses available?"

That was how Xander got himself a house and a city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander yawned as he got up.

He had gotten a generous amount from crime stopping the last few weeks, but he felt that he needed an actual job.

Xander nodded at the thought and felt that it was a good idea to use. Heck, enough people didn't use a secret identity that he should be able to get away with it.

Xander nodded to himself and went out to see if he could get a job.

After several interviews, he had been accepted by a local small business.

The process was made harder when they found out that he didn't have a real ID. But, the business owners were fine with it. That just meant that they would be a little disadvantaged with having to pay with cash, but the managers were fine with it. After all, the grandma that he had saved was in there.

Xander didn't get enough from that job, but he did get enough from both of the jobs that he did in order to become pretty good, money wise.

Xander had started furnishing his new place as well.

He had chosen a more…outback look to his place.

He had used some deer heads and some decorations that he had.

He was still saving up in order to create a super server that would be a private system.

That would be his 'lair.'

After all, what good super didn't have a lair?

Xander was giddy as he realized that he was thinking about becoming a hero in his own way.

There was no way that he was ever going to conform to the standards of any place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's a new superhero!" Flash said, shocked, he had thought that the watchtower would know about all of them.

"He doesn't consider himself as a superhero and he doesn't wear a mask, either, he considers himself an ordinary citizen that is working to make money, and he just doesn't separate his identities with a mask or cape like we do. Or, at least, that's how he explained it when I asked him." Supergirl explained.

J'onn nodded to himself as he filed the information away in the watchtower.

That was when the alarm went off and the whole room was on alert.

J'onn immediately looked through the systems to see what the matter was and found it a few seconds later.

"Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Rubber, and Alice (yes, I am going with them) have broken free of Arkham and are headed south to, and I quote 'get away from the old life.'" J'onn said.

"How far south are they thinking?" Supergirl asked with a dreaded feeling in her stomach.

"They said to Texas." J'onn replied.

Supergirl groaned, it was going to be one of those days.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
